Drabbles
by Angel's Star
Summary: A series of short drabbles in answer to melleh1's challange. All are Willabeth!
1. Lipstick

A/N: I have now decided to participate in the drabble thing! Hate that I didn't last year. Ah, well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.

Chapter 1

Lipstick

Elizabeth sat by the window to her bedroom, watching the cars drive by on the busy streets. Her eyes quickly scanned every passing vehicle for any sign of the man she was expecting. Finally, she saw his dark blue car pull up outside of her house.

With a grin, she rushed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She flung the door open to reveal an almost surprised William Turner.

_Wow, she got down here fast…_ He thought as he opened his mouth and said, "Elizabeth, hi, I-"

"Get in here!" She laughed excitedly and jerked him into the house.

-------

Jack Sparrow absentmindedly twisted a knob in his car, in a lame attempt to fix what was wrong with it before the car repairman came to have a look at it. It was no use, of course. He was probably only making it worse. With a bored sigh, he looked up to see his friend Will walking down the street.

Thinking that maybe the other man would know something about cars, Jack bounded off after him. "Hey, boy! You wouldn't happen to know a thing or two about cars, would you?"

Will stopped walking but didn't turn around as he said, "Uh, no, sorry, Jack. I've got to be going."

"Hey, wait…" Jack suddenly appeared in front of Will, who quickly tried to look away. "Where'd you get all that lipstick on your face from? Or might I say _who_?"

"Um, I, uh, went to visit Elizabeth, and-" he stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah-ha!" Jack exclaimed with a knowing grin. "I knew you two would get together. It was only a matter of time."

Will tried to come up with something to say, but found he was at a loss for words. With another chuckle, the man before him said, "You'd better run on along before anybody else sees you like this."

Will nodded and began walking away, leaving Jack to attempt fixing his car once again.

-------

**A/N: **Yes, short, but it's supposed to be! Anyway, review and I'll try to put more up.


	2. Cell Phone, Marriage, and Kitten

A/N: So, I don't know if I should be squishing three drabbles into one chapter, but, hey. It makes for a longer read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: POTC doesn't belong to me. Hey, I rhymed!

Chapter 2

Part 1

Cell Phone

"And where are you?" Elizabeth asked into her cell phone as she made her way to a bench.

"I'm stuck in traffic," Will replied.

"Ok, well…" her voice trailed off with a bit of frustration. "How long until you get here? The movie will start any minute now."

"I know, I know," came the answer. "Look, just wait there and I'll get there as soon as I can, alright?"

"Ok…" her disappointment was clear in her voice.

"I love you," Will added.

Elizabeth's disappointment soon disappeared as the sound of those three words. It was the first time in their relationship that he had said them to her. With a grin, she replied into her cell phone, "I love you too."

-------

Part 2

Marriage

Elizabeth hastily sucked in her breath as best she could with her corset wrapped tightly around her. She was determined not to faint. Not at her wedding.

She peaked around a corner to see her fiancé, William Turner, looking rather handsome in his suit. Now it was her turn to walk up the isle to meet him. She passed by her friends and family with a smile on her face.

Before she knew it, she was standing before Will, repeating what the preacher said. In her mind, she thought, _This will make my life absolutely perfect: a marriage to the most wonderful man alive._

And then, the preacher stated, "William, you may kiss your bride."

-------

Part 3

Kitten

Will slowly pulled open the door to the house he and his wife Elizabeth shared. He glanced down at the wiggling bundle in his arms as he hurried to the large study where he knew she would be at this time of day.

She sat in a chair, reading a book in front of the fire. Grinning, Will silently hurried up to her and placed the squirming bundle in her lap. She jumped with a squeal at his sudden appearance before asking, "What's this?"

"Look and see," Will answered with an even larger smile on his face than before.

Carefully, she removed the cloth surrounding the object and a fuzzy, white head poked out. With a squeal of excitement this time, she exclaimed, "Oh, Will, it's a kitten! Thank you so much!"

"Just a little gift to a wonderful woman," he replied.

-------

**A/N: **And that's all for now. Please review if you liked it!


	3. Eiffel Tower, Beach, and Christmas

A/N: And here's more drabbles comin' at ya! I dedicate this chapter to POTC3 which comes out tomorrow. And this might be my last drabble unless I make up some prompt words myself. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC or the awesome Willabeth pairing.

Chapter 3

Part one

Eiffel Tower

"How much farther, Will?" Elizabeth asked as her boyfriend pulled her along by the wrist.

"Not much father," he replied excitedly. "Don't open your eyes!"

She laughed and continued following him blindly. Suddenly, he stopped and she cracked her right eye open. Before them stood the Eiffel Tower, all lit up for the night. Gasping, she opened her eyes, completely forgetting he had not told her to yet. "Will, it's beautiful!"

"So are you," he replied quietly and turned towards her. She pulled her eyes away from the magnificent sight and faced him. With the smile still present on her face, she leaned to him and lightly pressed her lips against his.

-------

Part two

Beach

Elizabeth pulled up the bottom of her dress a bit higher as she and Will walked along the beach of Port Royal. They were slowly making their way away from the bustling city and towards a more secluded area of the beach. Their chitchat had turned into awkward silence, but Elizabeth was not quite sure why it was awkward. She had known this man most of her life.

She was still contemplating these thoughts when Will stopped walking. Elizabeth did not notice at first, but when she did, she turned to see him watching her.

"Will, are you alright?" She asked and hurried back to him, letting the hem of her dress drag across the sand behind her. Without a word, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She suddenly found his lips pressed passionately against hers…and she liked it.

-------

Part three

Christmas

Will turned away from the door to Elizabeth's mansion after another attempt to get the people in there to notice he was outside. With a sigh, he began to leave just as the door opened to reveal Elizabeth in a beautiful, satin dress.

"Oh, Will!" She said excitedly and opened the door wider to allow him inside. "I'm so glad you came to spend Christmas with us! We were just eating lunch, do you want some?"

"Sure," he replied and was quickly ushered to the dinning room where a large plate of food was set before him. He pretended to listen to Governor Swann as the meal progressed, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Elizabeth. Finally, since she was right beside him, he reached over and gently squeezed her hand. With a smile in his direction, she interlaced her fingers with his.

All the while, Governor Swann was oblivious to what was happening.

**A/N:** I still have yet to decide if this will be the last chapter, but it could go either way. **Let me know if you want more and I'll continue!**


	4. Eunuch and Baby

A/N: You guys have responded and I'm proud to say that here's another chapter with all that Willabeth goodness we all love! Thanks for enjoying them so far!

Chapter 4

Part one

Eunuch

_Dear Diary,_ Elizabeth began her journal entry. She paused momentarily to place the pen to her lower lip before continuing, _Today I am supposed to attend a meeting in which Norrington will proceed to inform us of his plan of action against Jack Sparrow and his crew. I'm dreading going, but I have no choice. Father is making me, I'm afraid._

_But onto better matters which I won't get depressed about. Will came for supper last night. My father was a bit uneasy around him at first since he has committed several acts of piracy, but the evening went well. Father had to leave for a bit after supper to attend a meeting which precedes today's. Will and I chatted for a while and then I'm afraid things got out of hand. Not in a bad way, of course. At least, it was not a bad way for him and me. To make a long story short, we ended up rather enjoying ourselves in ways we did not think we would before we got married._

-------

Part Two

Baby

Elizabeth had not been feeling good for the past few days. She had no idea why either. She had not been out in the damp air lately or around any sick people. All she did, and felt like doing, was lounging around on her couch all day, reading her book.

As Elizabeth began getting dressed that morning, she realized she could no longer fit into one of her favorite dresses. She was puzzled by this, but it was quickly put into perspective by her nosey maid.

"Beg your pardon, miss," the woman began as she fetched another dress from the closet. "I think I know why you won't fit into your dress…"

---

As soon as she found out the news, Elizabeth anxiously waited for her husband Will to come home. She had a servant light the fire in the living room and prepare a nice dinner for two. If she was to tell Will of their upcoming surprise, she wanted to tell him in a special way.

When Will came home that afternoon, he found his wife seated at a small table in the living room, waiting for him. Confused, he walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Anything wrong?" He asked as he scooted the other chair next to hers. She only shook her head, a pleased look on her face. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better," she replied dreamily, causing even more concern for Will. She couldn't have found some wine or something somewhere to get into, could she?

"Um, is there…" he fumbled, choosing his words carefully. Absentmindedly, he noticed she was gaining weight. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Again she nodded, this time turning to face him. "Will, it's the most wonderful thing I can think of to give you."

His eyes darted around the room in search of some object he was to get, but when he found none he met her gaze again. "What is it?"

With a sigh and an even more dreamy look than before, she said just above a whisper, "A baby."

Will's mouth dropped open in shock. He could hardly believe his ears. Quickly he reached out and pulled Elizabeth to him tightly, hoping to never let her and the baby go.

-------

A/N: Ok, only two drabbles, but the second one was long (and somewhat cheesy, in my opinion), so that makes up for it, I guess. Thanks for liking these and wanting me to continue! 


	5. Home

A/N: Sooooo terribly sorry for the long wait between updates! I kind of forgot about this story for a while, but now for the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. You know that.

Chapter 5

Home

He scampered along through the knee-high grass. The orange-green blades grasped at his pants as he hurried to the cliff's edge. The sun was low over the ocean, painting the world as he knew it in brilliant yellows and oranges and reds. He glanced back over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, Mom!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Elizabeth strode quickly through the tall grass until she reached her son's side. He smiled up at her and she placed her hand on his back. Every time that smile lit up his face, she was reminded of Will. It brought a fresh pang of sadness every time she thought about him, but today was the day she had been waiting for ever since he left her on this very island ten years ago.

Ten long years she had waited faithfully. More often than not she had cried herself to sleep. But after her son had been born, she had a new reason to live. She had to provide for him and keep him safe so that one day he might meet his father. Many times she wondered if Will would really be allowed to stay with her forever after ten years of her faithful waiting or if it was just a story. Many times she would walk the beach and pretend every ship she saw on the distant horizon was the Flying Dutchman coming to get her. Every time was met with disappointment, though she knew in her heart it was not him.

Before he left her, Will had given her his heart. It was the only thing other than her memories that she had left of him. Sometimes when she got lonely, she would take his heart out of the secret hiding place she kept it and press her ear against the cool, dry wood and listen to it beat. With every beat, she felt closer and closer to him, but when she put it up the distant feeling came back stronger than before.

She grew restless often and wanted to be back out on the high seas with sword in hand and wind in her hair. Any ship would do so long as she was free. But then she remembered her promise to Will to keep his heart safe and she was immediately flooded with guilt. Never, while he was away, did she set foot on a ship of any kind. If she did, she knew the temptation to leave in search of him would be too great.

But now all that was over. The longest ten years of her life had finally come to an end. She would no longer wish to be free. She would not be lonely and would certainly not cry herself to sleep. No, she would fall asleep in Will's strong arms every night and forget these years. They were finally past.

The sun dipped below the horizon. A green flash of light echoed across the sky. Elizabeth's eyes searched the distant horizon. There she was. The Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth smiled.

She could feel her son inhale a deep breath in awe of the moment. She glanced down at him to see his eyes fixed upon the quickly approaching ship and a broad smile on his face.

"Let's go down to the beach so when he arrives on land we'll be there," she said.

He nodded and tore his eyes away from the sight and scampered down the well-worn path to the sea's edge. Elizabeth gathered up her skirts and ran after him, her feet barely touching the ground beneath them. Her mind raced with all that she would say to Will. All the things he had yet to catch up on in his son's life, all the things she had done.

She glanced out at the ship. They had let down a longboat already with only a single passenger in it. Her heart leapt at the sight. Will was almost home.

She rounded one last turn to see her son waiting anxiously at the water's edge. The longboat was growing closer. Elizabeth hurried to her son's side and clasped a hand over her heart. She could make out his outline in the dim light. His muscular arms pulled the oars and propelled the boat through the water, his dark, wavy hair was tied back.

The longboat ran up onto the shore a few feet from them. Elizabeth did not hesitate. Will climbed out of the boat and she rushed to him, arms spread wide open. He grabbed her in a tight embrace and their lips met. After so long, Elizabeth knew her faithful waiting was worth it.

Their lips parted and she just held him. It had been so long since she had held him. She never wanted the moment to end.

"You're home," she whispered. It was all she could think. "You're home."

She could finally begin living.

--

A/N: A touching end to my little stories. I hope you guys liked it! I'd like to thank:

**popcorn, EponinexEnjolras, mz-turner, orlysluv, RubyVulpix, latebloomer04, Shani8, **and** a muggle named Caity**

for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you for reading!


End file.
